Mr Mom
by Keono
Summary: You can take your kids to the park, but beware, there may be some predator lurking in the shadows. That or a very concerned Mr. Mom. General, Humor, POV of another. No slash. For Mother's Day.


**I don't know what I'm doing anymore.**

"Naruto, sweetie, slow down," Kushina chided as her energetic son ran ahead of her.

"Mom," Naruto whined, as he stopped, hands twisting in his shirt. "By the time we get there everyone'll be gone, dattebayo." he tiptoed in one spot as Kushina giggled.

As soon as she got close enough, Naruto ran off again. "Don't worry your mother, Naruto, she's very old."

"No you're not!" Naruto called as he turned a corner and Kushina quickened her steps to keep her son within her field of vision. Naruto was running towards the park, heading for another group of kids who greeted him with joyous shouts.

Kushina finally caught up and found her son chatting with a group of his friends. Without thinking, Kushina grabbed her sons ear and yanked up, causing Naruto to yowl and twitch.

"Naruto, I told you to wait for me. Someone could have snatched you up," she admonished, letting go as he tried to nod.

"Sorry, Mom," he said with a frown, rubbing his ear.

Sighing towards the sky, Kushina nodded and waved her hand. "Go play now, okay? Mommy's gonna rest now."

Naruto forgot his woes of ear tugging quickly and ran to some play equipment with his friends. Kushina found a bench to sit at under the shade of the many deciduous trees in the park, finally taking refuge from the summer heat. The whole park was covered by these trees, as well as pines, and most children found it the perfect place to play hide and seek.

Kushina eyed her child as he played with his classmates on a copious amount play structures. There were multiple swing sets placed throughout the park, but most were occupied with children and their parents pushing them. Then there were three entire structures with slides, monkey bars, and bridges to cross over, not to mention one with a climbing wall, where the other had a rope wall to climb up. She watched Naruto well into a speaker that was built in and watched his friend on the other side wince. Kushina saw that it was Sasuke, probably the only person who could really bother to play with him this extensively.

All of it made her smile with a content feeling in her stomach.

After a few minutes, Kushina saw someone walking up to her and she greeted them with a wide smile. "Ah, Yashamaru, I was wondering when you would meander over here."

The man's smile was relaxed as he sat down next to his friend. "Yes, I had to make sure Gaara wasn't going to run off again."

Kushina nodded and sighed in understanding. "Naruto still tries to run the whole way to the park and sooner or later I'm going to lose sight of him."

Yashamaru hummed in agreement. "I'm surprised by how much energy these kids have."

"Yeah, makes me want to be seven again," Kushina said wistfully. "Hopefully that way I can keep up with them." she laughed afterwards and their conversation continued.

While they talked Kushina noticed more children coming to the park, and recognized all of them except for one boy. At first she thought it was a girl until he turned around and she saw his clothes. The hair really threw her off.

"Hey, do you know that little boy over there?" Kushina pointed towards the blond that ran over to Naruto who yelled a greeting.

Yashamaru titled his head. "I can't say I do. I haven't seen him at the pick up at school. Perhaps he goes to a different one?"

Kushina shrugged and continued to watch her son play with the stranger. He seemed like a nice kid to be honest.

"I'm not sure if I see his parents," Kushina said as she looked around. She was just fine with watching someone else's kid but it still made her nervous if the parents did not know where their child was. Every adult at the park she knew already. Yashamaru looked as well and Kushina felt the man nudge her.

"Do you know him?"

Kushina turned her blue eyes towards the stranger at the edge of the park. He was sitting on a bench, one leg propped up on the other, while an arm was slung on the back of the bench. His clothes were nondescript but his hair was mussed and red. He was staring at the children with a look that made Kushina shudder.

"A parent?" she suggested and the both of them looked around the park to find a stoic child with red hair, but only found Gaara whom Naruto was trying to pull into a slide with him. Yashamaru watched with amusement.

"Perhaps he's just enjoying the nice weather," Yashamaru said as he settled back into the bench, hands folded in his lap.

Kushina wondered who would want to go to a park full of screaming children voluntarily.

She kept an eye on the man who seemed to glower at the children, his eyes roaming the playground every few seconds.

He looked young, perhaps early twenties at the most, but he had a mature air about him, like he knew what he was doing. Every few minutes he would peak at the clock on his phone and at one point he seemed frustrated, putting his elbows to his knees as he rested, but Kushina thought he looked like he was ready to prowl.

Shaking her head quickly, the woman tried to straighten her reasoning. She didn't even know this man yet and she was already thinking of him as a predator.

After ten more minutes of playing, Kushina checked to see if any adult had come up to the new boy, wondering if she could get a peek at his parents, just for her own piece of mind. No one new came, in fact nearly ten children left to go home and now only five were still playing, with the little blond boy on the swings with Naruto.

She heard the boy laughing, boasting about being able to jump off and Kushina swore she saw the man look up and glare at the child, poised to do something.

Kushina frowned and watched as the blond boy jumped from his swing, higher than she would think was possible for a seven-year-old. Although he didn't land on his feet properly and he fell with a painful grunt before promptly beginning to cry while Naruto tried to slow down and help his friend.

Kushina got up to help the boy but she saw the red-haired man walking across the park briskly, almost in a jog. When he kneeled down to the boy she nearly thought he would snatch up the child and run. What she didn't expect was for the little blond to fling himself at him and start crying even more.

Kushina and Yashamaru walked over and Naruto ran up to his mother, wide-eyed as he pulled at her skirt, trying to get her attention. "Mom, Mom, Deidara fell off the swing and now he's hurt! What do we do, dattebayo?!"

Kushina pat her son's back as they continued to walk towards the blond, now known as Deidara, who was now only sniffling against the redhead's shoulder.

"What did I tell you about jumping off the swing, Dei?" the man scolded and Deidara merely sniffled some more before giving a hiccuped, unintelligible answer.

"Are you his father?"

The man looked up, brown eyes full of contempt. "No, I'm his guardian." he stood up and Deidara wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Did he sprain his ankle?" Kushina asked, already reaching for her purse which was full of supplies for emergencies. Naruto was a little more than accident prone.

Deidara sniffled again and the man rubbed his back. "Yes, it was already sprained but this brat wasn't thinking and jumped off again," he said, his tone slighter harsher than necessary.

Deidara mumbled another, "Sorry, un, Danna" before burying his face in his guardian's neck.

The man seemed slightly put off but his posture didn't give it away, instead he began comforting the boy further.

Kushina nodded and smiled lightly. "Well you got to him quickly. I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother." her son still clung to her skirt.

"Sasori," the man replied, not offering a hand to shake, probably to keep his hold on Deidara firm. "I'm sorry, but I need to get him home before his ankle gets any worse," Sasori said, voice monotonous but it held some warmth. He nodded his head to Kushina and Yashamaru before walking away, Deidara still clinging to him.

Kushina saw the blond's ankle becoming turgid and she looked down at Naruto. "Let this be a lesson to not jump off things, all right, Naruto?"

Her son nodded his head quickly, as if just the thought of it was too much to bare. "I won't, I won't!"

Kushina nodded and waved him off to play again, but the boy treaded on the playground carefully.

Yashamaru was still watching Sasori. "Most fathers are never so tender with their children."

Kushina looked back to see the redhead setting Deidara down onto a picnic table, taking off his shoe to reveal an already bandaged foot. His countenance was filled with something akin to worried concern, but it came across as pissed off annoyance. He checked his foot, bending it slightly a few centimeters this way or that, noting the way Deidara flinched. He then unwound the bandage on his ankle before tying it again, and slipping his shoe back on.

After that, Kushina saw him ask Deidara something and the blond just mumbled as he wiped at one of his eyes. Sasori nodded and turned around to show Deidara his back, and the blond eagerly jumped on with a light laugh. Kushina watched Sasori carry the blond away piggyback style and Yashamaru gave a hum.

"That's Mr. Mom material right there. I bet the women are all over him."

Kushina peaked at the remaining mothers in the park and noticed that a few were watching as well, some not hiding the plain interest on their faces.

Kushina shrugged and went to sit down on a bench again, watching as Sasori buckled Deidara into the backseat before heading around to the driver's side. Sasori waved at them in farewell and Kushina waved back, unsure if Yashamaru did so as well.

"I even bet the guys go after him, too," Yashamaru said wistfully and Kushina laughed as she elbowed him in his side roughly, now making jokes until Yashamaru turned red.

Most of the time, Kushina still considered herself a child.

**What was this? I don't know. I went to the park while my friend poked fun at making Sasori a pedo. I then turned it into fluff.**

**Dedicated to a friend.**

**Review?**


End file.
